From Squire to Paladin
From Squire to Paladin is a text written by Melysa Marwyn, shortly after the death of Uther the Lightbringer. It contains a wealth of information, all relevant to the physical and spiritual training of those aspiring to the Holy honor of paladinhood. 1. A Sacred Duty The Knights of the Silver Hand The Knights of the Silver Hand are a Holy order, founded by Archbishop Alonsus Faol and the late, Uther Lightbringer. Their deeds are known throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and without them, many agree that the Second War may not have been won. The paladins have been idolized as great heroes throughout Alliance lands for their deeds of valor and strength in combat, but one must not forget that a paladin is more than a great warrior. Every Knight of the Silver Hand has sworn to undertake a sacred duty from the moment he or she is inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand. Any person old enough to remember the war will tell you that a Knight of the Silver Hand is sworn to defend the weak and innocent with their very life, and to vanquish evil wherever it may be found. While this almost certainly appeals to the young squire, yearning for the glory of battle, there is much, much more to being a paladin. A Knight of the Silver Hand is also sworn to uphold the honour and code of the Order of the Silver Hand and to walk in the Light's grace, spreading its wisdom throughout the land. We are above all, an order comprised of Holy warriors, loyal to the Church of the Holy Light. In the words of my mentor, Sir Duncan, we are warrior clerics. We strive always to exemplify the Light's virtues--respect, tenacity and compassion. We must share the Light's message of hope wheresoever we may tread--acting as the hand of compassion in times of peace and the rod of the Light's magnificent wrath against its enemies in times of war. Like many of the first generation of the Silver Hand, Sir Duncan began his service to the Holy Light as a simple priest and I believe this made him an ideal paladin. This is surely why even today, many of those aspiring to paladinhood are taught first from the Holy Scripture and second in the ways of combat. There are surely some who would disagree, but the results speak for themselves. A paladin must be both cleric and warrior--possessing not only strength at arms, but the strength which comes from conviction and virtue. The Legend Of Tyr and Personal Sacrifice Let us consider how it was that the Order of the Silver Hand received its name. Ancient scrolls speak of a great leader--a paragon of order and justice who sacrificed his right hand in a fight against an unfathomable evil. Although it was well within this hero's power to mend the hand he had lost after the fighting had ended, this hero chose instead to replace it with a closed fist made of the purest silver. In this way, he impressed upon all those who would followed him that true order and justice can only be accomplished through personal sacrifice. The hero the scroll speaks of is Tyr of course, the legend from which the original Order of the Silver Hand took its name. It is this personal sacrifice that binds us all together as paladins of the Silver Hand. Past paladins have been lords of great castles, sons and daughters of wealthy aristocrats and clerics of no small reputation, but let us not forget that that men and women of common birth have gone on to become Lightsworn defenders of order and justice throughout the Kingdoms of man, elf, and dwarf. In times of conflict, each paladin, be they high lord or common born must set aside the lives they know, answering the call of battle against the Light's enemies and the evils of this world. Without our personal sacrifices, the Light's enemies will surely flourish. Paladins are mortals, possessing the same fears, hopes and dreams of any mortal. What sets us apart is our willingness to fullfill a sacred duty, to set aside our personal lives, to have courgage on behalf of those who cannot defend themselves, and even to die in fullfillment of that sacred duty if it be the Light's will for us. This is difficult for many to accept--for surely it is heartbreaking to say goodbye to one's family, knowing not whether one will ever see them again. My son was but a child of three when I was called into battle the first time and painful as it was to hold him to my breast, knowing well that I may never hold him again, I rode off to battle with the knowledge that I was doing so to ensure a brighter future for him and countless others. Contemplate this well, dear reader. For if you cannot sacrifice all that you hold dear in the service of something greater than yourself, you may not be ready for the duties of a paladin. 2. A Squire's Charge A Mutual Service Every aspirant, be they high born or common must make a humble beginning in service as squire to a veteran paladin. While the veteran paladin is charged with the careful instruction of the aspirant in the ways of the Light, the code of the Order of the Silver Hand and the ways of combat to prepare him for a life of service as a Knight of the Silver Hand, the aspirant must dedicate himself fully to his duties as a squire. There exists a bond between Knight and squire--a mutual dedication, enriching the lives of both parties. The Light teaches us that to serve others is to live a meaningful life and this holds true for the relationship between Knight and squire. The Duties of a Squire The duties of a squire include: *Carrying the knight's Armour, shield, sword, and other equipment *Holding any prisoners the knight takes *Rescuing the knight should the knight be taken prisoner *Ensuring an honorable burial of the knight in the event of his death. *Replacing the knight's weapon if broken or dropped *Replacing the knight's horse or his own horse, if either be injured or killed *Dressing the knight in his armor *Protecting the knight if need be *Caring for the knight's horses *Accompanying the knight to tournaments and during the time of war, to the battlefield *Ensuring the armor and weapons of the knight are in good order Lessons and Skills of the Squire The lessons and skills to be acquired by Squires Include: *The Code of the Order of the Silver Hand *The Holy Scripture and the Light's virtues *Proper etiquette *Horsemanship and jousting *The use of weapons and equipment such as swords, maces, shields, and polearms *The development of strength, speed, dexterity, bravery, and leadership skills *Climbing, athletics, and swimming--all of which are important during times of war Once a squire has demonstrated mastery of these skills, he may begin his trials at the Knight's discretion. 3. The Three Trials - A Test of the Light's Virtues Trial of Respect The trial of respect tests the Aspirant's mastery of the virtue of respect. The trial is designed to be personal, and thus it is given by the Knight. Trial of Tenacity The trial of tenacity tests the Aspirant's mastery of the virtue of tenacity. The trial is designed to be personal, and thus it is given by the Knight. Trial of Compassion The trial of compassion tests the Aspirant's mastery of the most dangerous of the Light's virtues, compassion. 4. The Final Pilgrimage All aspirants having completed the trials of virtue are required to make a pilgrimage to a Holy site, which is to be determined by the Knight. The pilgrimage is to be made on foot and the aspirant is to wear only simple clothes, armed only with his wits and carrying only the minimum of supplies required to reach his destination. This dangerous pilgrimage is designed to serve as a final test of the aspirant's mastery and readiness to spend his life in service to the Order of the Silver Hand 5. Consecration and Induction When at last the aspirant returns from his pilgrimage, the Knight will then propose him for induction into the Order of the Silver Hand. He will be consecrated within the walls of the nearest Church by the resident Bishop, with no less than two clerics and two Knights of the Silver Hand standing as witness. If he is deemed worthy by the Church, he shall receive the blue stole, which signifies his mastery of the Light's virtues and his readiness to spread its wisdom throughout Alliance lands. His brow shall then be anointed with Holy oil. If he is deemed worthy by the Knights of the Silver Hand, he shall receive the ceremonial shoulder plates of the Knights of the Silver Hand, signifying his worthiness to bear the sacred duties of a paladin. He shall then receive the ceremonial warhammer of the Order of the Silver Hand, signifying his readiness to vanquish evil wherever it may be found. He shall then kneel and swear his oath before the resident Bishop, the Knights of the Silver Hand and the clerics present. The Paladin's Oath *To uphold the honour and code of the Order of the Silver Hand. *To walk in the Light's grace and spread its wisdom throughout the land. *To protect the weak and innocent with his very life. *To vanquish evil wherever it may be found. Once duly consecrated, the aspirant is welcomed into the Holy Order of the Silver Hand. Category:Documents Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Books Category:Library of the Holy Church